Ashes to Ashes
by HoshiGumi
Summary: AU: When negotiations with Shaman King Hao to spare humanity fail, Yoh and gang find themselves hunted like common criminals. After five years on the run, they have hopefully can settle down and have Yoh and Anna's wedding but their happiness is shortlive
1. House in the Mountains

I am sorry to report but I will not be finishing Twin Heroes. After so long, I really just forgot where I was going to take it. However, on the bright side (I hope), I will be writing another fanfic which will follow a bit of the same storyline as Twin Heroes. I hope you enjoy it! This is actually the base plot for my Shaman King RPG but I wanted to write it as a fanfic as well. The plot will change of course in the RP. If anyone is interested in joining, we do need people.

* * *

Anna sighed wearily as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Her long blonde hair spilled in layers around her bare shoulders. The beaded tiara rested perfectly on her head as the gauzy veiled spilled down her back. The white fabric of her peasant-like wedding dress was flawless and crinkly. The sleeves were long with a ribbon around the forearm and doubled-layered billowy fabric for the arms. The long skirt was loose but still formed to her curves with a top, shimmering layer that split from the ribbon at the bottom of her breasts. It was a beautiful and simple dress except for the tightness around her chest. Tamao had out done herself with the needle. Yet it did not stop Anna from being fatigued.

"You seem to have grown a cup-size, Anna!"

"Huh?" Tamao smiled sweetly. She removed the measuring tap from around her chest with her hands on her hips.

"Do not worry I can fix it before the wedding."

"Good," was all Anna could reply. Why wasn't she happier? In just two days, she and Yoh would be married. She had waited for this day for a very long time but now that it was here, the joy it had brought her was not as great. Anna was fooling herself. She knew why this was not the joyous occasion it should have been. It was not because it was nothing as she had planned. Not the tradition Japanese wedding but a tradition Western wedding. Not back in Funbari but in a hidden village in the mountains of America. No, that was not what made her wedding not the memorable event she had hope. It was the weight of the last five years crushing and squeezing the life out of everyone.

When Hao became Shaman King and the negotiations to spare humanity failed, Yoh, her and everyone who was their friends found themselves hunted like common criminals. In the last five years they had traveled nearly half the world trying to find a place to live. Each time they were driven out of their home in a matter of months once a loyal follower of Hao found them. It had taken its toll a long time ago and it seemed that this brief moment of happiness would not last. So had the loss of Manta, Amidamaru, Bason, Faust and the rest of humanity that existed. Yoh even had changed from the experience. Anna could not blame him. He had lost two valued friends because of Hao's malice. Anna felt nothing she did would ever replace that whole in Yoh that had grown over the years. She hoped that would change after their wedding…

"I cannot believe you are getting married soon, "Tamao unintentionally interrupted her thoughts. Anna looked down at her as she kneeled to fix the hem of her dress.

"Yes."

"Can you say more than one word today?" Tamao absently questioned with a needle dangling from her lips. Anna scowled and pulled the skirt out of Tamao's hands ruthlessly.

"I have a lot on my mind, Tamao! I do not feel like talking, alright?" Anna snapped with no clear reason why that had upset her so much. Tamao winced and carefully pulled the skirt away from Anna's tense fingers. Anna scowled, mostly to herself and let out a long breath.

"I am sorry, Anna. I did not mean anything by it."

"Do not worry about it. I am just tired, that's all." Tamao did not say anything. What could be said that they weren't already thinking? The last five years had been an on going hell. The only glimmer of light was this wedding and even now it seemed only a necessity for any stable foundation in their chaotic lives. Tamao finished up her alterations and gave Anna back her black dress. Anna slipped the long-sleeved dress on and hastily left the room to find Yoh. It was early fall, the weather was chilly but comfortable. Ren and Ryu had started a small fire in the living room and where relaxing with Silva and HoroHoro.

The house they had found had been abandoned in the mountains because it was rumored to be haunted. It served to be untrue. It had a loft, living room, kitchen and three bedrooms, even a hot springs that reminded Anna so much of home, and was the perfect place for their family. Big enough for all of them but secluded enough for hiding. And nearby was Silent Village, a town that was also in hiding because of the handful of humans who managed to escape Hao's wrath. They lived with shamans who disliked Hao but did not have the strength or courage to fight. Just like them…It was not that they did not have the courage to fight. Anna would have rather be fighting against Hao than running like mice. However Yoh and the majority of the shamans had no spirits to fight with and it made them defenseless and vulnerable to any attacks. And Anna knew, at least for her Yoh, that he could not stand losing more friends in senseless battles.

Anna found Yoh relaxing in the hot springs. She had seen little of him in the passed week. He was usually running errands and preparing for their wedding with an unusual amount of energy. Anna could only guess why he was determined to keep himself occupied. With soft steps, Anna approached him. He appeared to be sleeping, his chocolate brown hair spilling over the rocky side and his eyes were shut. Anna sat down beside him, slipping her legs quietly into the water while lifting up her dress. Yoh's head turned as he peered at her through one open eye. Anna stared nonchalantly at him for a moment, daring him to say anything. He did not and closed his eyes again.

"You know if I would have snuck up on you in the hot springs, you would have hit me into next Tuesday," he said, smiling at her. A smile flickered on her lips for a moment.

"Do not get smart with me, Yoh Asakura. You would never dare to hit me," she replied casually. "And besides, I have seen you naked."

"I've seen you naked too. Yet you would still hit me." They were quite for a moment, a cool breeze brushed through Anna's hair as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It is hard to believe," Yoh began, looking out in the distance. "…that we will finally be married."

"I am still trying to get over that fact we have been here for almost half a year," Anna replied, following his gaze. He sighed deeply.

"Just the more reason to be celebrating, Anna," Yoh said. He took her hand into his and patted it gently. Anna's heart fluttered but her face was stoic as always "I will make sure you are happy. I promise."

"You have not broken it yet. I have doubt you ever will," Anna replied.


	2. Conspiracies

The day was almost over and the coolness of the day was becoming a comfortable chill. Hao and Opacho made their way down the calm pathway hidden in the forests of Patch. Hao's long locks were piled high in a sleek ponytail. Opacho, now ten, was picking up flowers and other trinkets of the earth, like smooth pebbles, along the way. She was chatting amiably about several different topics at once. It would range from who was made the best cake to the deer spirit she had a nice conversation it. Hao listened to her childlike innocence with the only serene attention that he could give. The dusk was the most peaceful time where he could spend time with Opacho and enjoy the perfection of his world. It was soon disrupted by the thunder of approaching footsteps and a voice chased them down.

"Master Hao! Master Hao." Hao's bare feet halted in his gentle steps and he turned around toward the voice. A tall and green-haired shaman was running with urgency toward the two. His austere features were flushed and glistening with sweat in the fading sun. He was breathing heavily, taking short and shallow breathes.

"Yes," Hao addressed him

"I…I…found…I…outlaws"

"Take a deep breath, please," Hao instructed him gently. Opacho giggled, staring inquisitively at the shaman. She fiddled with her flowers and pebbles. He took a large breath, standing up straight before letting it out in one long gust. He repeated it this process a few times before the flush from his face and his breathing was normal. Hao smiled and waved his gloved hand for him to continue.

"The wanted shamans: Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyoyama, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui…"

"What about them?" Hao interrupted quickly, knowing full well the names of the shamans he was looking for. His interest was peaked. A wicked smile broke across the shaman's pale face.

"I found them in the Karenna Mountains near the Silent Village. They settled in an abandoned house about six months ago. Sources say they are preparing for a celebration of some kind."

"A celebration?"

"Yes. They were seen in the village a few times gather stuff. That is how they were discovered."

"Thank you very much for your information. If you may not report this to anyone else. Word will travel fast and they will move before we can reach them." He spoke with a certain calmness and precision. His mouth twitched into a slight, triumphant smile

"Yes, master. There is another…concern that I stumbled upon at the Silent Village."

"What is it?"

"In the village…there are humans…"his voice trailed off for a moment, that statement said it all. Hao looked over at him calmly and nodded.

"Thank you again. You will be rewarded." The shaman nodded greedily smiling and scampered off. Hao watched him disappear back into the village before gazing down at Opacho. She stared at him with wide, dark eyes. Her intent gaze was searching his carefully before she smiled and gave him a flower. Hao twirled the blossom in his fingers and affectionately patted Opacho on her puffy head.

"What an interesting situation," he brought the flower to his nose and took in the fragrance. "Of course my brother would find comfort in a village with humans. His heart is weak to those creatures. It about time for a family reunion, don't you think Opacho? I wonder what they are so avidly preparing for."

"A wedding?" Opacho suggested. Hao froze for a moment in his motions. His gaze was absorbed in the swaying trees but he saw nothing. His fingers clenched the flower for a brief moment, enough to cause the stem to snap under the pressure. It quickly passed and Hao casually looked down at the compressed flower. Opacho stared at him curiously before taking the flower back and returning it to her bouquet silently.

"Come on, Opacho," Hao offered his hand to the little girl. "It is time for dinner."

"It is him! Yoh Asakura, twin brother and other half of Hao! They are in the Karenna Mountains," Mariana reported excitedly. The young, dark-haired girl was wearing a familiar crisp white uniform. Her long tawny hair fell around her waist in loose curls. The green-haired leader smiled, his head rested on his gloved hands. Next to him was a silvery blue-haired girl who looked like a princess in her white gown. Mariana continued to give him details to Yoh's and the gangs' location.

"So everything is set, Master Lyserg and Mistress Jeanne."

"Good job, Mariana," Lyserg praised his loyal follower with a kind smile. After the X-Laws were defeated and Hao became shaman king, Lyserg went on a mission with Jeanne. To find people against Hao and band together to over through his rule. While everyone turned their heads and allowed Hao to reign peacefully as shaman king, the Neo-Xs fought strong and hard against him. They had enough strength and will-power not to be subdued by the king's wicked wrath. They just needed more power in their forces and Yoh was the perfect candidate.

"Thank you so much. Soon we will be able to defeat King Hao and…"

"Will Yoh help us for a final attack," Jeanne interrupted, taking her Lyserg's hand in her own.

"I doubt it. He doesn't want anything to do with it…with fighting. Truthfully with no spirit, he is useless. Yet with the right companion and the right persuasion, Yoh is perfect," he told her, patting her hand tenderly. Mariana grinned, pleasantly and her eyes twinkled.

"Yes and our persuasion plan is set into motion."

"Even better. Hao will be brought out down soon. His reign is over. He should never have become shaman king!"


	3. Here Comes the Bride

Sorry for the short chapter. Think of it as a way to progress the story….

* * *

Anna was again in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. Today was the day. She and Yoh were going to be married. They were going to be husband and wife from this day forth. Anna took a deep breath, fiddling with her veil. She felt sick and tired and excited all at once. It made her bit nausea as Tamao hurried around her to finish up every last detail of her dress. Everyone was busy trying to get everything perfect for the wedding. Perfect and private. Just a few people from town and of course their friends. 

"You look beautiful, Anna," Tamao said as she took a step back and admired her. Anna had to agree that she did look otherworldly and beautiful. Her long blonde hair was curled and cascaded down her shoulders. A modest silver necklace adorned her neck and pearls hung from her ears. Tamao had done her make-up that added color to her pale cheeks and made her sparkle like a princess. Her nails were done in a pearly color that looked iridescent in the light. Anna brushed a stray hair from her face, the silver bangles on her wrist clinked against each other.

"I do, don't I?" Anna said without a hint of modesty. Tamao giggled, dressed in a beautiful pale blue sundress.

"Well at least you are in better spirits today!"

"Yeah. It is my wedding day after all."

"Well you have an hour before you walk the isle. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to see how everything is going then to the garden to get my bouquet."

"Okay. See you." Tamao went to cleaning up. In her wedding dress, Anna peered out of the room to make sure Yoh was not there. She did not want him to see her. It was not like she was superstitious. She wanted it to be a surprise when she walked down the isle and he saw her dolled up like princess in her wedding dress. The halls were empty. Yoh must still be with his friends for his bachelor party, she thought, stepping out. She picked up her skirts and hurried toward the backyard where the ceremony was to take place. It was beautiful.

A temporary gazebo was placed at the end of a long trail of white fabric. It was strung with lights and white ribbons. There were a few chairs on both sides of the little runway. Unlit candles were placed around the gazebo as well, securely settle between rocks. The view from the mountains made a beautiful background. Anna smiled and gazed loving at the simple yet beautiful scene before her. Suddenly a wave of nausea took over and she nearly sunk to her knees. Thankfully it passed quickly and did not ruin her beautiful dress with sickness. Her nerves were such in a tangle. She was excited for her wedding but a feeling of foreboding was settling in her stomach. Or maybe she was coming down with something.

Anna made her way carefully through the house to get to the garden. Every once in a while, she would catch a glimpse of someone moving about either getting food prepared or to fix up messes. She was actually glad that Yoh had gotten his mother and some other people from Silent Village to prepare the wedding. Of course he did a lot himself to before his party. Anna was glad she did not have to lift a finger today. Except for gathering her bouquet. The flowers she was aiming for were the perfect finishing touch. And they were blue, which complete the funny little rhyme that Tamao had told her that was essential for her wedding day.

"A bit of advice, Yoh. The wedding is a special occasion and all but so is the wedding night…," Anna hurried HoroHoro's loud voice instantly. Though her fierce temper wanted her to surprise HoroHoro with a nice slap, she quickly ducked into the house. She peered out to see both HoroHoro and Yoh in their tuxes as they made their way across the deck. Yoh looked handsome and distinguished in his tux. His dark brown hair was combed but it still managed to look messy. Anna smiled to herself before hastily going toward the little garden. It was in a hidden pass not far from the house, just in a little cattycorner on the path that lead to the village. She liked to go there every once in a while for peace and the more time they were able to stay, the more peaceful and safe the little garden became.

Anna left the house, her white slippers making soft thumps on the stone ground. There was a little pathway that led to the house. Yet at the foot of the entrance from the pass, it disappeared and Yoh and the boys spent time making sure it looked worn and unused yet easily accessible for them to move through. The garden was just a few feet away the entrance to the house area and on the far left of the path in another little cattycorner. Anna made her way there, careful not to ruin the bottom of her dress or her pretty little slippers. Like a ghost, she was nimble and quick to hurry to her little garden. If anyone had seen her, they might have thought her a ghost just running through the mountains. She had to laugh about that.

The garden, which really was just something she stumbled upon, was one of those natural beauties Shielded from harsh winds but open enough to receive rain, the wild garden was beautiful and untouched. Not even Anna dared to tend to it and letting it grow on its own. The lovely blue flowers swayed in the gentle breeze that filtered in and a trickling waterfall from the rocks feed the small stream cutting through the flowers. The breeze fluttered through her hair and veil as she carefully selected flowers for her bouquet. She felt like a child eagerly picking up flowers and arranging them perfectly in her hands. And like a child, Anna was unaware of the dangerous that was lurking around, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So…what do you have planned for to night," HoroHoro asked deviously. Yoh looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Ren's hand smashed down HoroHoro's head quickly and painfully.

"How can you be even more perverted? That is a private business."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ren! I mean do you have anything romantic planned? A dinner or just by the fire. I mean you will have the house to yourself, anything to top off this day. And I don't mean sex," HoroHoro quickly turned to Ren before he could open his mouth. "I mean Yoh and I already discussed this…ow Ren will you chill! It is a girl's most memorably day…how are you going to top it off tonight?"

"I never gave it any thought. We had to house to ourselves seem to be my first priority that I never really thought of anything else." He suddenly felt guilty for not planning anything. He had been planning the wedding and bribing the guys to get out of the house so they could have a night of privacy after the wedding, he had not thought of really doing anything. He thought they would just relax and enjoy the events of the day in silence.

"Miss Anna won't care," Ryu comforted, his large arm rested upon Yoh's slender shoulder and nearly toppled him over. "I think she is just happy being able to be married and have a wedding than anything else. Don't worry Master Yoh."

"You are right," Yoh grinned. "I still cannot believe Anna and I are getting married today. I know this day would come but now that it is here, I still cannot believe it."

"Yoh…you most likely won't stop believing it until you have been married for fifty years," Chocolove cracked. Yoh smiled widened as Chocolove playfully hit him. Actually, he was most likely right. It was like a dream, this day. He was going to marry Anna, the Anna. She was not the cruel, ruthless and aggressive ice queen she had been when they were younger. Though her some of cold qualities still remained, she become something more…a light, a strong foundation and simply just a beautiful woman. He truly did love her with all his heart and wanted to make her happy. He could never get over that she was his fiancée and soon to be his wife.

"Hello, earth to Yoh. Don't zone out know…you are getting married in twenty minutes!" Yoh shook his head and looked at Ren with a look of confusion.

"Huh?"

"If you are late, Anna will murder you." Yoh grinned sheepishly.

"I…twenty minutes? Oh!" Yoh jumped up as the realization dawned on him. Everyone followed suit and they all rushed to get ready. The wedding guests were already arriving, filling in the chairs. Tamao was rushing about in her bridesmaid dress, seeming a bit frantic and flustered. Yoh swallowed hard as his stomach tightened. He fiddled with the blue flower in his jacket, trying to make everything perfect. He and the rest of the guys took there places at the front of the walkway as the minister prepared to deliver his infamous speech. Everything was set up nicely and perfectly as the candled flickered in the gentle breeze, filling the air with perfumes. Humans as well as shamans from the village sat in giddy excitement. A wedding was a bright light in the midst of all this chaos.

"You ready, Yoh. From this day forth, you will be a married man," Ren whispered. He gave an encouraging wave to his sister, who had come from China to see the wedding. Pilica was behind her, pretty is her dress and hastily talking to Tamao. Jun was brought into the conversation as well not soon after, nodding at a very red-faced Tamao. The three girls calmly made their way back toward the house, explaining they needed one last detail before the wedding. The tension was heavy with Yoh; never in his life remember feeling so unease and nervous. A white figure moved from the house and the music began to swell. However as the green-haired shaman stepped forward to the celebration, with a female companion at his side, it did not take long to realize who it was.

"Greetings and salutations, Yoh," a familiar greeted casually and pleasantly. Each head of the audience turned to see the tall, crisply dressed figure of Lyserg in the doorway with Jeanne at his side. Static shot through the air and everyone was quick for a defense. However, most had no spirits, save for HoroHoro and Chocolove, since they had been human and sent back far beyond even Anna could reach. Lyserg simply smiled as Mick and Kororo were suddenly ready to attack.

"I am not here to fight. Unfortunately, I would win. I came here with a proposition for you, Yoh." He stepped closer to the group with Jeanne close in step.

"No." After the shaman fight, Lyserg had hounded Yoh and the rest of them to join the Neo-X's to dethrone Hao. Yoh had enough of fighting and anything associated with the X-Laws or Hao, he turned him down. What even became more of an outrage were the acts that the Neo-X's performed to scare Hao and show someone wanted him dead. Many innocent shamans lost their lives to the Neo-X's foolish pursuit of revenge. The old X-Laws might have been dead, but there twisted methods still lingered behind. Something Yoh wanted no part of.

"Quick to answer. Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Lyserg nodded elegantly, shrugging and made a turn to leave. His hand gently rested on Jeanne's to guide her out. The boys exchanged glances at each other as the crowd began to fidget and whisper. There was a suspiciousness about his easy withdraw. And when he stopped, it was evident he had another card up his sleeve. "I give you my condolences on your marriage. I hope you have a fine wedding….without a bride."

* * *

I debated whether or not to make a cliff-hanger or not….I decided to do it. 


	4. Seal the Deal

Thank you for your reviews, now on with the story…next chapter rated for language

* * *

"That son of a bitch," Ren snarled, passing back and forward like a cage animal in his good suit.

"That was low. That was just…it was…God I am too angry to talk," HoroHoro spit.

"I would ring my hands around him write now," Ren threatened to the wall where Lyserg and Jeanne were patiently sitting, waiting for Yoh's reply.

"I cannot believe…Lyserg has turned so cruel," Ryu sobbed in his own despair.

"I can…after hanging with those X-Laws for so long, it was bond to wear off and still with Jeanne," Chocolove voiced. As the four argued and went around in circles about the situation at hand, Yoh sat silently. Tamao sat beside him with a look of pity and concern at his blank stare and offered him some tea, which he never acknowledged. Jun and Pilica were seeing the very confused and curious guests out of there home and back to town with perfect mix of manners and grace. Yoh mind seem to freeze and would not thaw even to the restless friends around him. He stared at them with blindness at there actions and deafness at their words. They just would not process. Anna…kidnapped? On their wedding day?

"We will just kick his ass than," HoroHoro said

"No…that won't get us far," Jun said as she entered in with Pilica. "She sat down next to Tamao and Yoh and gently patted Yoh's back encouragingly. He turned his head at the slight contact. His brown eyes were wide and unseeing and lost in a world of his own, a world starting to kindle with fierce rage. Yoh stood up suddenly; to the surprise of everyone else and he throw open the door to the other room. Jeanne must have gotten a headache, her head resting in Lyserg's lap as he gently messages her scalp. The scene made the usually calm and easygoing Yoh want to grab Jeanne and take her away from Lyserg as he had done to him. Lyserg acknowledged his presence but did not make a motion to get up.

"So, you have decided."

"Yes and the answer is still no," Yoh said under strained breath. Lyserg sighed and motioned Jeanne to rise from his lap. He stood up, about the same height as Yoh and faced him. Everyone else was gathering at the door as the two stared silently at each other.

"You will never see Anna again. Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Yoh said flatly. He knew Anna. She could not stand for this as much and she could easily get away. His Anna was cunning. His friends fidget behind him, very confused by his stern and determined decision. Or perhaps they just wanted to fight. Lyserg's gaze never left Yoh face. He was obviously very confused by his decision but he did not let it get to him. He just smiled secretively and crossed his hand over his chest.

"I see you do not get my point. I hoped it would not come to this however I will ask you again. Will you help us or would you rather never seeing Anna in THIS world again."

"YOU SCHEMEING UNDERHANDED COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!" Ren and HoroHoro were rushing at Lyserg at once, screaming the exact same insult at the top of their lungs. It would have been comical under different circumstances. Lyserg raised his hand against them and his crystal popped out of his device. Morphine doze it with blind obedience around the two shamans legs and they crashed to the ground in one single motion. Lyserg gave the strong a tug and the wire cut into their legs.

"I will sever your legs if you try that again," Lyserg snarled cruelly. Jeanne looked at him then at the two with silent eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed however, deep in some sort of thought. Yoh could only imagine what she was thinking now. Lyserg had snapped. It was very evident that he had lost any ounce of that innocence in him and was now as cruel and as violent as Hao and as Jeanne used to be. Yoh felt the pressure of defeat upon him already.

"You are forgetting something. I have no spirit…we don't…"his voice trailed off.

"I will provide you with one," Lyserg said in a strict matter of fact tone. "I will train you…we will all train together and overthrow Hao."

"Fine. But I have one question and one condition." Lyserg looked up at him. Yoh crossed his arms over his chest, a dead serious calm across his face. Lyserg knew he meant business for Yoh to take this seriously.

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"You are the other half of Hao, blood relative and same soul. We need someone to take over the Great Spirit but it is linked to Hao. We are hoping, with same blood and soul, it will be linked to you and we can bring back humans and the world again."

"Fair enough."

"Your condition?"

"Anna trains me."

"No."

"How do you think I was able to become so strong?" Lyserg froze for a moment as everyone held their breath. Lyserg remembered the days when Yoh would complain about Anna's strict training but in the end paid off for him. He would need that strength.

"Fine. But you will not be alone when she trains you. She will remain our prisoner. I will not let you scamper off like Hao did. It took me five years to find you and I am not let this opportunity pass up." Yoh did not care. He just wanted to see Anna, safe and alive.

"It is a deal then." Lyserg let go of HoroHoro and Ren, extending his hand to shake. Yoh did not off it.

"One other things."

"WHAT?"

"No harm is to come to Anna, correct?"

"As long as you obey…" Yoh took Lyserg's hand and they shook on it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Good-afternoon Anna," a pretty voice greeted Anna cheerfully. Anna looked over at the young, dark-haired shaman as she entered into the room. She would have given anything to rush at the girl and beat her to a pulp. Her anger had been festering since she had been kidnapped from her wedding a few days ago. Her damn wedding! They kidnapped her on her wedding day! Mariana set down a tray of steaming hot food on the table and took a seat in the chair. Anna glared at her cheery companion, her infamous stare that could melt anything frozen heart. Mariana obviously felt the pressure of her glare.

"Do not address me in such a familiar tone."

"Oh. I am sorry. I forgot. I mean…Mrs. Asakura!"

"Bitch."

"Takes one to know one, Anna." Mariana smiled wickedly and motioned to the food. "Now are you going to eat or not?"

Anna sighed under her breath. She knew it could not be poisoned since the agreement. After her kidnapping, Lyserg told Anna about the arrangement he and Yoh had made. She could not believe Lyserg could sink so low. Anna stood up from the little seat in front of the window and made her way to the table. The cuff around her leg bit into her flesh as she walked and the chain clattered and banged noisily. The room she was imprisoned in looked normal. A bed, a window with a seat in front of it, a bureau, a table with chairs and a huge chain bolted to the floor. Anna had to limp to get to her chair and took a seat. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea at the intense smell of the food surrounding her. It was some sort of meat and heavily seasoned vegetables that Anna looked at with disgust but was eating it before she could stop herself. She was starving!

"You sure have an appetite, Anna," Mariana commented as she watched the girl, smiling.

"I haven't eaten much in the passed few days," she commented. Mariana cocked her head but continued to smile. It reminded her lot of Yoh and his always smiling face. Anna looked down and continued to eat her meal. When she was finished, Mariana took it away and left Anna alone. She felt exhausted and climbed into the bed. Looking out longing at the open window, Anna rested her hands on her belly with her hair fanning out on the pillow. Why had she not seen this coming? Not exactly this but her wedding ruined. She knew it was too good to be true for her and Yoh to finally be married in peace.

"Yoh," she sighed. I wonder if I will be able to ever marry him. I wonder if would be able to share the joy with him without the fear for our lives or something coming to claim us. I wonder if I will every be able to…she drifted off to sleep before she could think of anymore.


	5. New Spirits & Another kidnapping

"And this information is correct?" Hao listened avidly to the young boy's message while Opacho played with her toys and a few spirits on the ground next to his feet. He was in his chamber, sitting on his stone throne as he listened to the concerns of his shaman kingdom. The younger boy had come dashing in with some urgent news. It seemed that his brother's wedding had been interrupted by the Neo-Xs. They had taken away the bride as a bribe for Yoh to help them dethrone Hao. It was all too humorous. Unfortunately, because of this, the group had relocated to another area and covered their tracks pretty well. However, they did know where Neo-Xs strong hold was.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Hao waved him away. Opacho looked up from her playing to watch the boy scurry off. The spirits continued in there little skit even though their mistresses attention was distracted.

"What will Hao do," she asked.

"Good questioned, Opacho. This can definitely work in our favor."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This is Ariel," Lyserg introduced the spirit. It was a lion spirit; his dark golden mane glowed around his severe features. He looked mighty and powerful with a sinewy body under velvety tawny fur and large paws. Despite his tough looking demeanor, he immediately took a liking to Yoh. The heavy spirit pounced upon him and ran his large, scratchy tongue along Yoh's face. Yoh smiled softly and gently pushed Ariel off. The lion was obviously still young and bounded around him, sniffing about curiously. Lyserg smiled and called Ariel. The lion came and Lyserg stroked his main as he began to purr.

"I tried to find the perfect spirit for you, Yoh. Strong and powerful but his personality someone you can deal with," Lyserg explained. Yoh simply nodded. Ryu was eying his spirit, an anaconda named Joben, warily while Ren was inspecting Lukas, a wolf spirit, very closely. Yoh did not say anything, just watching the new collection of spirits with a heavy heart. He missed Amidamaru. It was a suddenly feeling but seeing these spirits made him miss his companion. Anna had tried so many times to a point of pure exhaustion to get him back but with no luck.

"They seem strong, "Ren muttered under her breath. Lyserg smiled and took Jeanne's hand between his arms. Ariel prowled over to Yoh, sniffing him about and hopped around him. Yoh carefully stroked the cat's velvety fur. He purred and rubbed against him. Yoh sighed wearily but still smiled. This was going to be one hell of a training section….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Anna, "Mariana began cheerfully. "I heard you are a very fierce trainer."

"Yes. What of it?"

"Nothing, really. Just making conversation. You will be able to train Yoh in a few days. They just need to get him acquainted with his new spirit." Anna looked at Mariana coolly from her seat near the window. Poor Yoh. He lost his spirit companion and his best friend and now they were forcing him to take another. A spirit was not something to replace like a pair of shoes. It was like trying to replace a parent after one has died. You can never do it. Anna turned away from her keeper and looked outside. She had gotten used to the surroundings outside her window. They were somewhere in the desert, she could see the Karenna Mountains in the distance. They were like hills against the darkening sky. It had been nearly a week since she kidnapped and she tomorrow she would see Yoh to train him. However it would take a day to get there from where they were, so they had to get an early start.

"I am sorry we don't have new clothes for you. It seems pathetic you are still in your wedding dress. Especially how crumpled and torn it looks," Mariana commented. Anna looked over her shoulder then down at her dress. Anna had stripped her sleeves, jewelry and veil to make it a bit more comfortable to be in. She refused to dress like a Neo-X and they had nothing else for her. Jeanne's clothes were too small and tight for her to wear. Sighing, Anna ignored Mariana's ruthless remarks to gaze out at Karenna and the dim lights of Silent Village.

"You know you really shouldn't be so distraught about this anymore," Mariana continued.

Anna head flashed over to the girl, who was gracefully lounging in her chair. For one who was three years younger than Anna, she certainly had a wicked streak.

"Are you mental? You ruined my wedding day," Anna snapped fiercely. Mariana wide grin was mischievously to say the least.

"Oh and I am sorry about the inconvenience of the moment but the extreme makes an impact," she said without any remorse in her tone, just light and friendly. "But think about, Anna, no more running."

When Anna did not answer vocally, she continued, "I know you must be tired of running. I can tell you are one of those people who don't lie back and hid like rats. But even though the circumstances are against you, they are in your favor as well. You finally get to fight. Finally, Yoh has the reason to actually do something other than run. Don't get me wrong. What happened at the Shaman Tournament, everyone lost something or someone…"Her voice trailed for a moment and her eyes went back into another time. "And I know it can be hard to get back into a fight that you lost so much from and could lose so much again. But than, Yoh needs to think what can gain because I surely know you could. First Lady, married to the Shaman King Yoh in the wedding you dreamed. Even if it fails and we all perish, things could not be any worse than what you are living now."

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Anna yelled, jumping to her feet with a passionate. Mariana jumped up purely by surprise, knocking over the chair she was sitting in. Her grin was malicious and triumphant.

"I struck a cord, didn't I? Very well then, I will leave. But think about it, Anna." Anna snatched up her chair and made a motion to throw it at Mariana but the girl left with a quick slam of the door. Anna set the chair down and sat promptly in the seat with her arms crossed angrily. She was not angry at Mariana but at what she said. And what she said was true. She hated running, she hated hiding and she wanted to fight. Anna wanted to dethrone the cocky Hao by any means necessary. The life she was living now was not worth it all the running and hiding and utter disappointment. The only light in it was Yoh and the prospect of the life after their marriage. Yet she understood where Yoh was coming from and his reasons not to fight. And she respected them fully but she did not want to live her life that. Not for her or anyone else in her life.

"I am sorry, Yoh but I agree with them," she said to the wall, her eyes blurry. "We can't live our lives like this anymore. I will not allow it, not now. I will train you hard and long so you are ready to win. I make sure you will survive for…"There was a loud crash and screams of anger and surprise beyond her door. Anna jumped up quickly and immediately regretted it. She felt an immense wave of nausea hit her, crashing against her head and stomach. The sounds beyond her door intensified. A battle was brewing on the other side but Anna had to lean against the chair, feeling light-headed and sick. Her lunch was churning angrily in her stomach.

"Oh…" she moaned. The room seemed to spin. What was in that food? The doorknob fidgeted for a moment but she did not pay any attention. She felt horrible and dizzy and lightheaded and she was burning up. Her throat was tickling with the prospect of vomit. The door flung open and Hao stood in the door way as a dying scream came from behind him and fired crackled. Anna looked evilly at him, her ears filled with the roar of flames and sickness. Nothing clicked in her mind. She was vaguely aware of the fact that he was standing there, staring at her with an amused smile. The weight of the situation did not hit her. All she could do was turn away as her head pitched forward and throw up all over the floor.

* * *

Bump bum bum! 


End file.
